


Character Lies

by ldsbibliophile



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, some blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:53:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24446143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ldsbibliophile/pseuds/ldsbibliophile
Summary: Where was Virgil during SvS Redux?
Comments: 4
Kudos: 52





	Character Lies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IronWoman359](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IronWoman359/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Lies of Omission](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16230089) by [IronWoman359](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IronWoman359/pseuds/IronWoman359). 



> Based on IronWoman359's "Lies of Omission", which is really good and still one of my favorite fanfictions/headcanons.

Virgil sat on his bed, head bobbing slightly to the beat of the music coming from his headphones around his neck. He was still listening to the conversation, but he didn't know how he could contribute, so he waited.

Then he heard someone rise up in his room. He opened his eyes, then straightened and hissed.

"Yes, yes," Deceit said, waving a hand. "We all know the drill."

Virgil frowned. Deceit seemed… off. Serious, instead of teasing.

"What do you want, Deceit?" Virgil growled.

"Thomas needs me. I  _ want _ you to not interfere."

Virgil didn't know whether to laugh or hiss again. He stared at Deceit. "You… you're lying. Good to know you've realized your place."

Deceit's face hardened. "Virgil, you know very well that I don't always lie."

"I don't recall a time you haven't."

A flash of sadness crossed Deceit's eyes, but he shook it off. "I'm serious, Virgil. Thomas needs me. Now. Do not interfere."

Virgil stood. "If you think I'm going to let you anywhere  _ close _ to—"

Deceit flicked his hand and suddenly Virgil was in the air, held up by golden strings wrapped around his wrists, ankles, and torso. One of his own hands slapped over his mouth, muffling his shocked cry.

"I'm sorry, Virgil," Deceit said as he walked to the door. He looked back, his hand on the door. "I truly am." Then he left, closing the door behind him.

Virgil struggled against his bonds, the strings digging into his skin painfully as he pulled against them. He could hear Thomas and Patton and Roman. He heard Deceit enter, using Logan's voice at first. He struggled harder.

Then Thomas got hit, and Virgil stopped, breathing hard, eyes wide. He had failed. Deceit had let Thomas get hurt.

He started struggling again, tears leaking out of his eyes. No, no,  _ no _ .

He heard Logan enter the conversation, and he let out a sob. Surely, Logan could get rid of the snake. Virgil stopped struggling again, resting for a moment as he listened to Logan. But then Logan left, and Virgil's heart seized. How could he leave Thomas with Deceit? He started struggling again, oblivious to the sound of footsteps running down the hall.

"Virgil!" Logan gasped as he threw open the door. He rushed over and grabbed one of Virgil's arms, carefully pulling away the string around his wrist. Virgil slowed and stared at Logan as the logical side moved to his other wrist, the one over his mouth. As the string came loose, he was able to remove his hand. "Why? Why did you leave him?"

Logan glanced into Virgil's eyes and sighed, moving down to his ankles. "To take care of you," he answered simply.

"But Thomas—"

"Thomas is fine. Deceit is essentially self-preservation, remember. He won't harm Thomas."

"But he  _ did _ !"

"He showed Patton how  _ he _ was hurting Thomas. Thomas is fine," Logan calmly repeated. He moved to the final string around Virgil's chest.

"But…"

Logan caught Virgil as he fell, and held him back as he tried to sink out.

"Thomas is fine, Virgil," he said softly. "Deceit did what he needed to do. Now we just need to let him rest. And that means  _ not _ going to fight with Deceit." He looked down at Virgil's wrists, turning them over and inspecting the harsh red lines and small dots of blood. Virgil pulled his hands away and hid them in his sweatshirt pockets.

Logan looked into Virgil's eyes. "And you need rest, too."

Virgil shook his head, then stiffened as he overheard Thomas: "You're right." Virgil's eyes widened and he looked back up at Logan.

Logan put his arms around Virgil. "I know what Deceit did to you. I know you're scared he'll hurt Thomas, too. But… he's Thomas's self-preservation. He has to be right some of the time. And Thomas still has all of us, to be there when Deceit is wrong. It will be okay. Thomas will be okay.  _ You _ will be okay."

Tears were leaking out of Virgil's eyes again. He buried his face into Logan's shoulder and gripped the back of Logan's shirt. Logan hummed softly as Virgil struggled not to cry.

They sensed Deceit sink down, and Virgil pulled away from Logan, wiping at his face with his sleeve. "Can I fight with Deceit now?"

Logan shook his head. "It's really better for Thomas if you don't. And you need rest, too."

Virgil huffed. "Fine."

Logan stood quietly for a moment. "Maybe we should join Patton and Roman. Both of them need some cheering, and you know how I am with emotions."

Virgil chuckled. "Yeah, but what's worse: no emotions or negative ones?"

Logan thought about this. "Negative. Because then you can work through them."

Virgil quirked an eyebrow at him.

"Not that I have need for emotions, positive or negative," Logan added, straightening his necktie.

Virgil laughed. "Of course not. C'mon, let's see what we can do."


End file.
